They're All Animals!
is the second episode of the first season of the Fruits Basket 2019 Anime. Summary Tohru learns the Sohma family's shocking secret: they transform into zodiac animals! Is this show a zodiac animal transformation home comedy?! Plot A shocked Tohru is beside herself that her new friends have turned into animals. Shigure explains that apart from himself, Yuki and Kyo, ten other members of the Sohma family are possessed by animal spirits of the Chinese zodiac. Whenever they feel weak, stressed, or are embraced by someone of the opposite gender, they transform into those animals, and when they transform back, they're completely naked (again, much to Tohru's surprise). While Tohru digests the information, Yuki and Kyo bicker, and Kyo blames them for letting a girl into their home. Angered, he punches the table, accidentally causing one of the ends to hit Tohru in the forehead and making her bleed. Kyo feels bad, and Yuki challenges him to a fight, which he wins. Yuki is concerned that her memory would be erased by the order of the family head Akito Soma but Shigure does not believe the situation is the same as the previous incident when a younger Yuki had turned into a rat while playing with friends. At school, the Yuki fangirl's bother Tohru and Hana chases them away. Yuki later asks Tohru if she told her friends their secret, and explains that people who find out about the curse have their memories removed. Tohru, sensing his stress, accidentally hugs him, turning him into a rat in the middle of the classroom. Tohru explains that she understands where Yuki is coming from and if they have to remove her memories, she'll be sad but she'll accept. But she has one request, the Yuki remains to b ea friend to her if they do erase her memories. Yuki is touched by Tohru's request, and surprised she isn't disgusted by him. Tohru comes home to Kyo in her room, fixing the roof. He tries to apologize, but his awkwardness around girls leads him to yell angrily at Tohru. Shigure arrives home, announcing that the family head has permitted Tohru to live with them and keep her memories, much to Tohru's relief. In order to not be a burden, she cleans the kitchen and makes a delicious meal. Shigure and an angry Kyo come home, and it turns out Shigure had Kyo transferred to Tohru and Yuki's school after the former had been training for four months instead of attending his previous school. Kyo shouts at Tohru again, and she reflects on how after so many years of wanting to be the cat, she finally meets him and he hates her. In school, Kyo feels uncomfortable from all the attention he's receiving in class and jumps out the window. Tohru follows him and finds him arguing with Yuki, and accidentally turns him into a cat, causing Kyo to lash out in anger again. After school, Kyo asks Shigure to let him leave, because he keeps hurting Tohru on accident. Shigure gives him some advice and encouragement, and in an act of atonement, Kyo escorts Tohru back home from her part-time job. He offers an awkward apology, and Tohru expresses her love for the cat of the Chinese zodiac. Characters Anime and Manga Differences *Tohru's school uniform was still dirty from the events of the prior night in the manga, thus wearing a gym uniform and having to wash her school uniform at school. Her school uniform was clean in the anime. *A manga scene where Tohru's wallowing in a classroom after Kyo's outburst toward her, with Hanajima and Arisa later finding her was cut from the anime. *A few lines from Shigure's lecture to Kyo about learning to socially connect with others were removed from the anime. es:Episodio 02 (2019) Category:Episodes Category:2019 Anime Episodes